


Tell Me How's It Feel

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “无论你有什么感觉，我告诉你，你改变的从来不像你以为的那么多。”





	Tell Me How's It Feel

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.德拉科、潘西、阿斯托利亚三角，主德潘，洁癖和三观党自行绕道；  
> 2.灵感来自美漫同人You'd Be Better Off Alone/But I'd Rather Be With You，作者AravisTarkheena，译者Lynx；  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

德拉科知道自己做了错事，极其愚蠢的错事。

他没有做出更蠢的事来，比如找借口。但出于某种他无法解释的原因，他也不想道歉，尽管他应该这么做。

“那就是你要的？”潘西的声音有些刺耳，她的手臂在胸前交缠，“你觉得她比我更了解你，是吗？你觉得自己了解她？”

德拉科不想回答，因为那意味着承认他几乎不认识阿斯托利亚，就像对方也几乎不认识他；他如此草率地背叛生命中最重要的一段关系，仅仅因为惧怕孤独再次降临。

他记得这个：黑魔王操纵下的虚伪酒会，空气中弥漫着如履薄冰的恐惧，金发姑娘隐秘而冲动的告白。她面颊泛着红晕，眼中映出的是曾经风光无限的找球手；而他看见那股自己从未拥有的激情。他的父母整日陷于愁云惨雾之中，人们对失宠的马尔福避之不及，却有一个人相信他终将再度飞翔。

他记得那漫长的十个月间，自己胸口日渐滋长的对潘西的怨怼，他不知道自己能否活过明天此刻，她却与朋友们一道平安地享受着校园生活。这毫无道理，仅仅是因为他爱她，他们相爱，仅仅因为她如影随形地陪伴过他好几年，他便无法忍受自己最无助的时候她不在身旁。

“你现在以我为耻了。”潘西尖锐地说，“你就是这么想的，有好长时间了，‘出卖救世主的帕金森’，你觉得自己是个受尽磨难的小可怜儿，那把你打磨得高尚了。你就没办法忍受我了。”

“我回城堡想抓住波特！”德拉科朝她吼道，“我想把他带给黑魔王！结果我失败了，克拉布……”

潘西退缩了，是因为他的痛苦而非怒火——他从来吓不倒她。德拉科的眼睛模糊刺痛，嗓子里满是砂砾，他试图吞咽。

“就是这样。”他从未如此痛恨潘西刻意放柔的声音，“你在内疚，而我并不。我不后悔我为了保护我自己……还有你做出的任何事。”

“那不是……不是我这样做的原因。”德拉科沙哑地说，“我努力过了，我很——”

他的话语被潘西的神情打断，她的面孔变得空白，此前流露的无论什么——愤怒、悲伤、怜悯，爱意……一扫而空。她成为了某种雕塑，或者一位女神，坚硬无情，从某个更高的地方审视着他。德拉科不寒而栗，他知道潘西可以变成这样，但他忘记了自己也可以成为她这么做的对象。

“我认识你十年了，德拉科，”她僵硬、怪异地说，“你还打算用道歉来侮辱我吗？”

德拉科不知道还能说什么。

“无论你有什么感觉，我告诉你，你改变的从来不像你以为的那么多。”

留下这句话，她的脚步声——德拉科总能辨认出来的脚步声——快速远去，将他留在原地。

接下来的一段日子，德拉科拥有了某种他难以形容的快乐。他喜欢阿斯托利亚，非常喜欢，她懂得如何去注视光与暗的交界，但同时她诚实、友善，而且有着绝不妥协的底线。他甚至在阿斯托利亚对自己大发雷霆时感到宽慰，她无法忍受得知两人第一次接吻时他与潘西尚未分手，她是个正直的人。

和阿斯托利亚在一起要轻松得多，他不需要隐瞒自己的所感所想，担忧对方会在某些敏感点上发表尖刻的评论。她是一个很好的倾听者，而且她理解改变。

除去有些时候，德拉科还是需要违心地点头赞同，他看待事物的方式与过去不同，但时常，她对他来说还是太过激进。会有那么一些时刻他意识到阿斯托利亚很清楚他的言不由衷，这就像他和潘西最后几个月的重演，但他知道这次自己是在为正确的事让步，他想这不是什么大问题。

潘西觉察他的背叛两周后，阿斯托利亚对他提出分手。她告诉他自己维持不了一段无法坦诚的关系，德拉科向她保证自己已经竭尽全力、接下来情况将会变得更好，可阿斯托利亚只是转开了视线。

“你总是在告诉我你从前是怎样的人，就好像那是另一个人一样。你强调自己已经脱胎换骨，我想要相信你。”她说，“但经过这段时间，你对我、对她做的这些事，使我觉得你并没有改变那么多。”

德拉科想要歇斯底里地大笑，她们都能看透他，他遭到了报应。

与阿斯托利亚分手几周后，他再次与潘西对话。只谈公事，她的眼神严苛而谨慎，就像对待一位曾背后捅过她刀子她却不得不再一次与之合作的商业伙伴，这个事实刺穿他的心脏，德拉科无法为此怪罪任何其他人。

半年后潘西给了他一个笑容，只是在公开社交场合听到趣闻时的反应，不带有任何他们曾经有过的心照不宣和亲密。她嘴角的弧度像钻心咒一样击中他，她带着那个笑容与别人攀谈，而德拉科终于发现了这么长时间以来存在于他生活中的那个潘西形状的空洞，然而弥补的时机早已过去，弥补的资格他也早已失去。

十八个月后潘西第一次对他放下戒备，他们谈及布雷斯的最新绯闻，无伤大雅的玩笑与习惯性的肢体动作：她轻戳他的胸膛，他的手指恶作剧般扬起她的额发。有什么东西倏然将他们笼罩，她后退，转身离去；德拉科僵在原地，手无所凭依地抬着。他意识到她也是如此，他意识到这件事伤害他们两人同样深。

三年后他终于能够承认。

“你是对的。”德拉科说，“我以为我成了另一个人，一个不存在的、更好的人，但我从来没有改变多少。我和过去一样自私又糊涂，不知道自己是什么或想要什么。”

这一次她听完了他的道歉。

五年后他再次亲吻潘西，她的嘴唇绷出僵硬的直线，脊背挺直，全身静止。德拉科感到渴望撕裂他的灵魂，他以明知会被推开的方式继续下去，在她还允许的时候索取更多。

“我爱你。”德拉科说，可悲地哽咽着，“我犯了错，但是我爱你。”

她的嘴角软化，胸膛的起伏开始加剧。

“我一直爱着你。”潘西回答，“我因此恨你，这让我害怕。我从来不想恨你。”

五年又一个月，他们再次在同一张床上醒来。德拉科近乎震惊地感受到熟悉的重量压住自己的手臂，柔软的头发落在他的肩颈。

“一开始我以为我离开你会更好，我们独自一人或与其他人在一起都会更好。”她若有所思，手指以心照不宣的方式在他身上勾画，“但我发现你并没有过得更好，而我宁愿和你在一起。”

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自Halsey的歌曲Without Me。  
> Tell me how's it feel  
> 告诉我感觉如何  
> Sittin' up there  
> 当你安坐在那儿  
> Feeling so high  
> 如此快意  
> But too far away to hold me  
> 却无法拥我入怀


End file.
